Lost Boys' Revenge
by N3ko8
Summary: 13 years ago two kids were saved by Dwayne. They became halfs and left Santa Carla with Paul's brother the night before the big fight. Plotting their revenge the kids became full vampires a few years later and built a new family. Now they've returned to get their revenge.
1. Winter 1986

Winter 1986

Jaden ran into the closest alley she could find and crouched down behind a dumpster. She listened with all her might as she heard the thundering steps of the monster coming after her. Fear seized her heart as she tried to make herself smaller and blend into the darkness around her. The monster ran straight past the alley making her relax just a fraction. She held her breath sitting in the dark afraid that if she made the slightest sound the monster was sure to find her, he always did.

Thud.

"Ahhh... that hit the spot." said a tall Native American guy with long wild black hair. She looked down at his feet to see what had made the thud noise earlier. A woman with crazy purple hair started back at her with the glossy eyes of the dead. From where she sat behind the dumpster Jaden could see the woman had her throat ripped out.

Scared out of her mind by the stranger she scooted further back trying to squeeze her thin body behind the dumpster. If there was one thing she was good at it was getting into hard to reach places. Thats probably the reason the monster always gave her so little to eat so she wouldn't become fat and useless to him.

"There you are Jay!" The monster appeared and grabbed her by her long black hair. The pain was terrible, she didn't like it when someone pulled her hair, but it was nothing compared to what was about to happen next. She slammed into the wall full force knocking the breath out of her before she hit the cold and dirty alley floor.

"Trying to runaway again!" the monster hissed into her ear before he stood back up and kicked her in the ribs. She could feel her ribs break under the force of his boot making the pain even worse. It was useless fighting the monster... she knew from past experience that it was best to do nothing. He would have to stop eventually or risk killing her.

"Trash belongs in the trash" said the monster as he grinded his boot into the side of her face. He always called her trash, she didn't know why though. Maybe it had to do with him finding her hiding in a trash dumpster seven years ago when she was five. Or did he just like calling her that to hurt her feelings? She closed her eyes waiting for him to kick her again. May this would be the end for her? Would she finally be able to rest in peace far away from this monster?!

NO! She wasn't going to just roll over and die! The stranger with the dead woman at his feet was still standing there staring at the moon with the saddest look she had ever seen. Maybe he could help her! Mustering the last of her strength Jaden called out to the stranger. "Help me... **please!**"

In a flash the stranger was standing behind the monster. He grabbed his neck snapping it, the sound of breaking bones made her jump slightly causing her broken ribs to send more shots of pain through her body. Then the stranger dropped the monster's lifeless body on the ground. Staring into the monster's face frozen mid scream she didn't feel any fear but relief. The monster was gone for good now.

"Are you hurt, kid?" said the stranger as he kicked the monster's lifeless body aside like he was nothing more than piece of trash. The closer she looked at him she could tell he was genuinely concerned for her. Strange why would a killer care about being beaten by her adopted dad? Never had she met someone who actually gave a damn that she was being beaten enough to help. A majority of the time people just pretended they didn't see her even when she reached out to them.

"I'm fine. Thanks for hel-" Everything around her started to spin as something warm and sticky flowed out of her shirt onto her arm. With the last of her strength she lifted her arm to look at the red sticky substance staining her arm. Ha ha ha... in the end the monster had found a way to kill her too. As breathing became harder, small little black spots started to blot out her sight. If I'm going to die soon I want his kind stranger to be the last thing I see in cruel world.

Dwayne hadn't expected a frighten child run into the alley he was feeding in. The little girl's heart was racing as she ran behind a dumpster trying to make herself as small as possible. She hadn't noticed him feeding on his third meal for the night. He could see the fear on her face increase as a fat bold man in a dirty tank top covered in grease stains ran by the opening to the alley.

His meal was almost dead now, he could hear her her heart skip a few beats. So let go of her body with a loud "thud" finally catching the girl's attention. He saw no point in scaring the kid anymore than she already was by disposing of the body by fire. Pretending he didn't see the girl he turned to leave. He had been gone to long already from the others while feeding, they would come looking for him soon. If David saw the kid then he wouldn't hesitate to kill the kid, but Dwayne was different he didn't like hurting little kids. Every time he looked into a child's eyes he would see his little sister smiling back at him with so much love and trust.

_"Dwayne! Dwayne! Look at what I caught on the beach today... Dwayne?" His little sister stopped running towards him when she saw his face change as the thirst overcame him. Dropping the bucket of shells she turned to run when he caught her by the back of her shirt. She didn't have time to scream as he put his hand over her mouth and tore into her soft little neck. _

_"What have I done?! Emily!" He pulled away from his sister's neck and tried to stop the bleeding with his hands. She smiled at him reaching for his face with whatever strength she had left and he put his hand on top of hers. His tears mixed with her blood as she continued smiling at him before uttering her last words to him._

_"Don't cry brother, I forgive you..."_

"Help me... **please!**" cried out the girl in the alley, the plea snapped him out of his memories. The girl was on the ground by the dumpster with the fat bald man she was hiding from earlier rubbing his boot into her face. As the bald man prepared to stomp on the girl's face Dwayne snapped.

The fat baldie in the tank top didn't know what happened as Dwayne appeared behind him and snapped his neck in the most painful way possible. He then turned his attention on the girl. She smiled at him the same way his sister had so long ago. The girl was covered in bruises, cuts, and her breathing was ragged and pained.

"Are you hurt, kid?" As soon as the words left his mouth he knew it was a stupid question to ask. It was clear the girl wasn't okay because she hadn't moved an inch and was holding onto her side.

The girl brushed off his question surprising him by thanking him for his help. Then the smell of blood filled the alley as one of the girl's broken ribs pierce her skin. He could see it in the girl's eyes as she looked at the blood then him. She was prepared to die.

"Not again! I won't have another child's blood on my hands!" growled Dwayne as he bit the girls arm. Thinking it might not be enough to save her in time he cut his wrist with his nails letting it flow into the girl's mouth. The blood began to work its magic instantly as the blood healed her broken body.

A few minutes later, he could sense the boys nearby and they were looking for him so they could head back to the cave and party the night away with a few girls. The girl wouldn't be safe among the others, he needed to hide her somewhere for the day. Looking around he noticed the gritty hotel, hardly any people went there because it was too rundown making it the perfect place to hide her. During the off season for the Boardwalk usually meant this side of town was a ghost town. Making it the perfect place to feed.

He picked up the girl and carried her into the hotel placed a bundle of cash on the counter asking for a room. The mousy girl behind the counter handed him a key. Her skin barely touched his making the girl blush, he decided to ask her if she wanted to go out and party with him after he put his sister in bed. She blushed again and agreed saying her shift was going to end in another ten minutes anyway. Well that was one thing out of the way. Marco and Paul would make front of him if he didn't bring any girl(s) back to the cave. Although he was sure Paul was going to get an earful from Sin, his girlfriend, if she got away from her piles of homework long enough to swing by the cave.

Putting the girl down on the partially clean bed he left a pair of shades next to a note for her to find when she woke up. Judging by how deeply she was asleep it was unlikely she would wake up until tomorrow night but you never could tell especially with children. He remembered the first time he had drank Max's blood and how the sun hurt his eyes the next day.

"Night, kid." whispered Dwayne as he locked up the room and walked out of the hotel with the mousy girl to join up with the boys. Flora wouldn't like it one bit but he had to feed.


	2. Summer 1987

_A/N: I made a mistake in the last ch ^^ its supposed to be Winter 1986 not summer 1987! Lol. I'm so spacey I didn't even notice that... Anyways I made sure to change it. Enjoy . Please leave a review!_

Summer 1987

"I'm bored... bored... Dwayne, I'm bored!" Jaden was leaning against Dwayne's back as the two sat there by the carousel on the red brick wall. The two were spending what she liked to call _"quality time together"_ before Dwayne would take off back to his underground hotel, which as interesting as it sounds was nothing more than the dirty ruins of a once grand hotel that took a header into the ground during a big earthquake, so basically a cave. He was living with five other people; David their "leader," Paul, Marko, Star, and a little runaway kid named Laddie. Dwayne kept asking her if she wanted to live with them at their cave but she turned down his offer everytime. She didn't like the idea of sharing a bed with Star and Laddie. She preffered the little rundown hotel he had left her at the night he saved her. The place at least had running water and she had her own room. The owner let her stay for an unbelievably reduced monthly fee cause she was one of the few people that didn't mind staying there. It also helped that he was scared of the Dwayne and the boys for some _unknown_ reason.

Earlier the guys had left back to their little cave to party most of the night away with some guy that had fallen in love with Star. She already knew what they were up to when she was fighting with Law (Paul's younger brother related by blood) over the candy apple she bought that he was eating all from her. Not wanting to get involved in the guys' little game with the sorry sap, she left Law in search of her date for the night at the local Chinese resturant. Law wandered off after some random girl still munching on her candy apple.

"How was your date?" asked Dwayne. They both knew he wasn't at all intrested in hearing her answer. It was just something to break the silence.

"Horrible! The guy was boring as hell droning on and on about how much money he makes and how he'd give me a better life... I should have just crammed that fortune cookie in his mouth and left when Marko stopped by to get some take out. To make things worse he kept trying to suggest we go to a hotel." ranted Jaden as she jumped off the bench and started walking in circles around the nearby street lamp. She was getting herself worked up choking the thin air in front of her imagining it was her horrible date's neck. "Ugh! Talk about disgusting I would rather die then go into some hotel with an old wind bag. The guy couldn't even handle a little roller coaster ride!"

Dwayne just watched her as she kicked around a crushed beer can lost in her own little world as she took out her frustrations. He silently picked at a loose thread. It had been months since that night he met her and saved her life yet she still hung onto the idea of being a normal human. No amount of victims both annoying or tempting had changed her mind in the past few months to make her first kill. She kept telling him everytime he asked that it wasn't the right time. He was being to think she liked rubbing it in Star's face that she was able to resist eating anyone.

"Hey... When do I get one of these?" Jaden's question pulled him out his thoughts. She was walking in circles around his bike, he didn't get why she liked to circle things so much.

"When you learn how to ride one... Paul thinks you might just end up killing him if we get you one." laughed Dwayne, he leaned back on the bench stretching his arms. Jaden stood there glaring at him as he showed off his perfect body to the few lingering girls just getting off work. None of them dared to come close, they were all to scared of him but that didn't stop them from looking. He was already picking out his next meal for the night among the girls.

The lights around them were already shutting down one by one as the new security guard Jeff was shooing everyone off the Boardwalk. Dwayne couldn't help but smile as he remembered the terrified look on the last guard as they attacked him the other night. Law and Paul had sure enjoyed themselves scaring the guy half to death by dropping him above the ocean and catching him the last minute. The rest of them were sitting on the side of the cliff watching them. Finally David got mad at them after awhile and told them they had better stop playing around. So the boys finally drained the security guard and threw his lifeless mangled body into the ocean for the gathering sharks to eat.

"Are you going to walk me back to the hotel or not?" Jaden leaned against his body stabbing him in the side with her elbows. He sat up making her fall backwards into his lap. She started laughing, her long wild black hair sticking up all over the place. Soon enough the both of them were laughing for no reason as they turned to make one last walk down the Boardwalk before he walked her home. The time they spent alone was enjoyable, everything about Jaden reminded him of Emily so much that it pained him to see her go every night back to the hotel.

"Mom... mom?! Where's my mom?" Terry started to cry. The Boardwalk was already closing down for the night and his mom was no where to be seen. He had walked from one end of the boardwalk to the other twice already in search of his mother's curly light brown head. His legs were beginning to hurt and his thin blue sweater didn't help keep the cold air from the ocean away.

He jumped off the bench he had been standing on in hopes his mom might see or hear him Terry bumped into a short dirty man with matted greasy hair. The man smiled at him revealing two rows of small yellow teeth, something in his smiling eyes scared Terry making him want to turn and run. Before he could run away the man's boney hand grabbed his shoulder giving it a sharp squeeze.

"Little boy, I know where your mother is. She sent me to get you and bring you to her. Come on follow me." said the greasy man. He didn't wait for a reply as he started pulling Terry towards a dark alley. As much as he tried Terry couldn't pull away from the greasy man who continued pulling him along. Desperate he grabbed onto the first person they walked by and held onto them for dear life.

"Let the kid go, Joey." grumbled a deep and commanding voice. Lifting his head Terry turned to look at a tall man in a dusty black jacket with no shirt underneath and long wild dark hair standing a few steps away from him. The greasy man, Joey, let go of his hand and quick as a rat ran into the alley he had been trying to drag Terry into moments ago.

"Don't worry kid you're safe now." Jaden patted the little frighten boy's hair. The kid looked a little older than Laddie, he had short brown hair, teary brown eyes, and was two heads shorter than her. Something about the frighten look in his eyes made her want to hug him and never let go.

"Jaden let's go." said Dwayne, he continued walking not once turning around to see if she was following him or not. She ruffled the kid's hair before turning to leave but the boy was still holding onto her Grateful Dead 1972 Europe black concert shirt she had taken from Law's room. The guy had so many dirty shirts piled everywhere in his room that she didn't think he would notice. Sure enough she was right, he didn't notice until Paul pointed it out one night.

The kid was desperate for her to stay with him. She could see it in his eyes as he silently pleaded with her. Something about the way he was holding onto her shirt for dear life suggested he wouldn't be letting go anytime soon. Motioning for the kid to come with her she wrapped her hand in his small hand and the two took off after Dwayne's retreating back.

They walked through the side streets leading away from the Boardwalk towards the rundown cheap hotels most tourtists avoided. The walls were plastered with big missing person posters that were beginning to chip and fade with time. Jaden looked at the posters feeling sorry for all the missing people. All the lost boys and girls never to be seen again stared back at her looking into her very soul. She had seen a few of them walk off with David and the guys, never to be seen again. The security guard's face stared back at her blankly from the MISSING poster his wife had pasted all over the town as if to remind her that those who picked a fight with the boys never lived long afterwards.

"Don't worry about Dwayne, he's a big softie when it comes to kids. Old Joey won't be bothering you again. But where's your mom, kiddo?" said Jaden, she was trying to distract both herself and the kid from staring at the MISSING people posters. The kid's hand was already trembling in her's as he stared at the posters.

"I don't know. My mom gave me some money and told me to go on the carosel a few times. She was there the first round but disappeared during the second one. I was waiting for her to come back... she was supposed to come back." the kid's voiced finally cracked as tears flowed freely down his face and he started making little sobbing noises. Deep down she hoped that the kid's mom hadn't ended up as one of the guy's meal for the night but it was unlikely considering they had been toying around with some guy that had fallen for Star all night. On the other hand she guessed the boy had been abandoned by his mother and left at the Boardwalk like what happened to Laddie. If that was the case then she wondered if Dwayne would let her keep the kid and raise him as her own like Star was doing for Laddie except Laddie was a half-vampire like them so he wouldn't grow up.

_Don't even think about it. The kid's going back to his mom after getting some food and a good day's rest. You can't keep him like some little pet Jaden. _Dwayne's voice echoed in her head. He didn't turn around to see her reaction. She didn't like it when he talked to her mentally, it always left her feeling like her mind was being invaded which was true in a way.

_But... but his mom probably abandon him there at the Boardwalk with no intention of picking him up. Doesn't the kid at least deserve a family that will care for him like you and the guys do for me?! _Argued Jaden, she stared intensely at Dwayne's back as he led the way to the hotel. Her hair was beginning to curl slightly at the ends from their little silent chat.

_No! The kid deserves the chance to live a normal life with his mother. Even if she abandons him again he'll always find his way back to her. This isn't the first time this kid's mom lost him._ Images of yesterday night flashed through her mind of David and the guys walking into Max's video store for Paul to flirt with the girl at the counter. A lady with short hair walked into the story with the little kid asking Max if he had seen the kid's mom. Finally the kid's mom rushed into the store just as the guys were preparing to leave.

_Fine. I'll take the kid back to his mom tommorrow night._ She was completely defeated as Dwayne closed the mental connection between them. They were already in front of the hotel.

"Hey kid do you want to spend the day with this little one? Don't worry she doesn't bite." Dwayne turned to the kid trying his best to look as none threatening as possible and failing miserably. The kid was now hiding completely behind her scared of Dwayne. He just nodded which was enough for Dwayne.

"Good then its settled. See you later Jaden." Jaden watched as Dwayne walked back the way they had come. He was going to get his bike that he left behind and probably pick up one of the girls from earlier as a late night snack before returning to the cave and sleeping the day away with the other guys.

"Are you hungry?" the kid's stomach growled in response making her laugh a little as she opened the door greeting the empty clerk's desk before making her way to the ancient elevator at the end of the hall. They made their way to the fourth floor and walked down the hall to the last room on the left with a fading 408 room number painted on the door. Her place was actually a combination of room 406 and 408 due to the broken wall in between the rooms that the owner didn't want to fix.

The entire fourth floor was empty of guests aside from her and Law who lived across the hall in 407 and 409, his combined room was an 'accident' that involved him and his brother Paul fighting with each other during one of their stoner moments. There wasn't really any need to lock her door unless of course Paul was spending the day at Law's place, she didn't like waking up in the middle of the day to find a half naked blonde vampire groping her chest in his sleep on her bed. So it didn't surprise her when she opened the door to find Law sitting on her couch eating pizza.

"Want one?" Law pointed to the open boxes of pizza on her table. He turned away from his music video playing on MTV long enough to see the little kid. He didn't say anything but his raised eyebrow said everything. The little kid ran past her making a beeline for the pizza. He started gobbling down the greasy melted cheese like there was no tomorrow. After his second slice he looked around for something to drink and Law threw a soda can at him.

"These better not be what I think they are-"

"Relax! They are just normal cans, you think I would give... hey kid what's your name?" Law turned his attention to the little kid. He was laughing a little that Jaden thought he would ever give a laced drink of vampire blood to a child. He wasn't like David and the others, if he was going to turn someone then he wanted it to be a beautiful full grown Italian woman not some scrawny little boy.

"Terry. Terry Wild." said Terry in between bites of pizza. He hadn't eaten anything since yesterday night when his mom had gotten him a corndog after the nice lady took him into the video store to find his mom. After that she completely ignored him until the evening when she decided to take him to the Boardwalk again. Just thinking about his mom made the tears start up again.

"Now look what you did Law. Don't cry Terry." Jaden patted the kid on the head before pulling him into a hug as his tears and boogers stained her shirt. After a few minutes the kid wasn't crying anymore and had fallen asleep in her arms.

Kicking Law off the couch she laided down the little kid and pulled out some extra blankets before putting them on him. Her room was neat and tidy when she left it this evening but now it was a big mess. The two brothers had sure made themselves at home while she was out, pieces of rolling paper was scattered across the table and the ash tray was filled with burnt out joints. Law's boots covered in muddy sand was laying underneath the table. A large assortment of beer cans, wine bottles, and other drinks was scattered around the couch all completely empty. She was too scared to see how her small kitchen looked in the next room, leaving two drunk high off their asses vampires with the case of the munchies loose in her kitchen had to be the worst possible thing she could have imagine.

"Law!" Jaden turned around to see the vampire fast asleep on her bed. Upset and too tired to care she turned off the TV and lights before climbing under the blankets. Dwayne would probablt scold her for letting some guy sleep in her bed but unlike his brother Law wasn't too bad he actually considered her to be his little sister. The two got along really well just like her and Dwayne, they were friends to the end.

"Night."


	3. Bye Bye Miss Vampire

**_A/N: You guys are so lucky I love my USBs... my little sister (she's 1) threw BOTH my USBs in the trash while I was at school. I had to dig through 3 days of garbage to find them. Also sorry if the paragraphs are long... my English/Creative Writing/ Myth-Folklore teachers for the past 15 years have brainwashed me. ^^'_**

**_Thanks for the reviews and the enthusiasm; anna45656, KBangel23, and Charly L. Horton.  
_**

* * *

Ch 3 – Bye Bye Miss Vampire

"_MOM! MOM!" shouted Terry, he started to run after his mother's retreating back. Her curly light brown hair was bouncing as she made her way through the crowded Boardwalk walking further and further away from him. Tears made his vision blurry, pushing through the crowd he tried not to lose sight of his mom._

_Suddenly the ground started shaking violently making him stop dead in his tracks. All around him pieces of the ground started to crumble pulling the crowds of people into a dark endless pit. Frighten he took a few steps back watching as the other people continued walking straight into the pits. Soon enough the rides, buildings and even the ocean were gone replaced by the black abyss. Closing his eyes as the last bit of land beneath his feet started to crumble Terry waited for his body to fall into the darkness._

_Seconds seemed like hours before he dared to open his eyes. Someone was holding him by the collar of his shirt preventing him from falling. Turning his head around Terry looked into the deep brown eyes of the native american guy from last night. Hanging onto the native guy's back was the cheerful girl with wild black hair and smiling green eyes. She smiled at him reassuring him everything was okay._

_The trio were now standing on the side of a cliff near the ocean. The girl grabbed his hand and the two started to twirl around in a circle. The girl's laughter was like the sound of tiny bells as they continued twirling in a circle._

"_Don't worry Terry, Dwayne and I will always look out for you." whispered the girl when they stopped spinning. She kissed him lightly on the forehead before wrapping her arm around Dwayne's. Something about him knew he could trust her words before everything fell back into darkness._

Terry opened his eyes blinking a few times trying to adjust to the dark room. He was lying on a soft couch covered in warm quilted blankets with a half eaten pizza in one hand. Sitting up he looked around the room taking in the mess, before his eyes settled on the dark haired girl from last night asleep on the bed with the noisy blonde next to her. Searching his memory he tried to remember the girl's name... Jaden!

Crawling out from under the blankets he walked over to the girl and started to gently poke her arm in an attempt to wake her up. If the girl was anything like his mother he knew she wouldn't like being woken up but something about this girl was different, he just knew it. And it didn't help that his stomach was beginning to growl uncontrollably. The half eaten pizza didn't help ease his hungry one bit as he gobbled it down almost gagging when the cold cheese slid down his throat.

"Jaden... please wake up... please." whispered Terry, while he continued lightly poking her in the arm.

"Hmm..." mumbled Jaden as she struggled to open her eyes and focus on the little boy poking her arm. For a moment she wondered how a little kid had gotten into her apartment before last night's events hit her. Duh! Her and Dwayne saved the kid from being molested by the local pedophile, Joey rat-face. Turning her smile full blast she sat up and started to stretch her arms before giving a big yawn.

Looking at the kid, Terry, she noticed the hungry look on his face which made her laugh. She had forgotten little kids liked to eat every few hours. The kid was probably starving, she wondered how long he ha been trying to wake her up.

"Let's get something to eat and leave this sleepy head here." She pointed to Law still in a deep sleep on her bed. The little boy perked up instantly at the promise of food.

"I think there's a pancake house around here somewhere... Ah! There it is! See I told you I knew where I was going." Jaden winked at the little boy from behind her shades as the pair made their way across the empty street to an old style diner.

They walked into the diner making a little bell above the door ring before making their way to the counter. Jaden gave the waiter behind the counter a big smile as she ordered their drinks. He handed Terry a children's menu before walking off to get them both a cup of hot chocolate.

The diner was really old fashioned from its shiny table edges and white table tops to the red cushion booth seats to the big jukebox at the end of the counter. Digging out a quarter from her faded dust jacket Jaden half twirled, half walked to the jukebox before picking her favorite oldies song _Bye Bye Miss American Pie_ from the line up of songs.

"_Bye bye miss american, drove my chevy to the levy but the levy was dry. And them good old boys were drinking whiskey and rye singing this'll be the day that I __die..._" Dancing in a circle she started to sing along to the music, her voice was a clear as a bell and so mesmerizing it caused the waiter to over pour the hot chocolate burning his hand. Terry started to laugh as he jumped off the counter chair dancing with her as he tried to sing.

The few people enjoying their breakfast applauded the two when the song ended and they made their way to a booth table. Laughing the two sipped their hot chocolate before they ordered some pancakes. Jaden was happy to see the last traces of sadness leave the kid as he chomped down on his pancakes smother in strawberry syrup. Dwayne was going to get mad at her for not taking the little kid home right away but she couldn't not treat the kid to breakfast first.

"Should we go another round?" whispered Jaden as she pulled out another quarter. Terry's eyes twinkled as he grabbed the quarter and ran to the juke box flipping through the songs until he came across one he liked. Standing up Jaden took a peek over the boys shoulder to see the song before it could start so she could see if she knew the lyrics or not.

"_Like a drifter I was born to walk alone... 'Cos I know what it means... To walk along the lonely street of dreams._" Jaden sang along with Terry. When the song was done she placed the money for their meal and a tip by their plates before the pair made their way out of the diner.

Walking down the street they made their way to the already crowded beach. Terry chased after the pigeons gathering on the sidewalk laughing before they walked down the steps onto the sandy beach. Pulling her boots and socks off Jaden digged her toes into the warm sand before pulling off her dust jacket to reveal her extremely short denim pants and little white ripped shirt outfit. She didn't stick out as much as the other girls walking around half naked in their bathing suits but she was happy with her choice.

Terry was splashing around in the tide as it rolled towards him knocking him down a few times. Jaden just waved at him from her spot on a large rock. Try as she might her skin wouldn't absorb any of the sunlight anymore meaning she was a little paler than most of the sun loving teens. The guys used to tease her saying she had the most tanned skin they had ever seen but after a month they got tired of it.

The two stayed at the beach playing for hours until they got hungry again and decided to get some lunch at the guy's favorite Chinese restaurant. Sitting down at one of the booths Jaden ordered them both some peppered steak, wonton soup, and a plate of egg rolls telling Terry he was going to enjoy the food. The owners and cooks were all Chinese so everything they made tasted so much better than the nasty greasy stuff you'd normally find at any other Chinese restaurant. This place was the real deal.

A few minutes later, Terry had finished his soup crunching on the fried noodles before their waitress Ming came out with their plates and some egg rolls. He picked at the onions making a face, he didn't like onions. Jaden laughed before telling him in between bites of her food they were good for him and the sauce they were covered in hid the taste of onions. After awhile he finally took a bite of one surprised at the different flavors before he started gobbling it down with the white rice.

They left the restaurant as Jaden thanked Ming for the meal. The sun was gone and the moon was already starting to rise from the water pulling the waves up and down. The Boardwalk was now crawling with teens and party goers. Oh no! She was in so much trouble... Dwayne was going to be so mad at her. Right on cue, the rumbling of the boys' bikes got closer as they made their way past them. Silently she waved to them pushing Terry behind her as David with Star, Paul, Marko and finally Dwayne with Laddie passed guys parked their bikes in their usual spot next to the carousel before Dwayne made his way towards her. Putting on her best smile she ran over to Dwayne almost tackling him in a hug as she kissed his cheek. He wasn't tricked as he put her down on the ground silently pointing at the kid over his shoulder. Terry was talking with Laddie, the two boys were safe under Star's watchful eye.

"Still got the kid?" Law whispered into her ear making Jaden jump a little. Mad she turned around and playfully hit the blonde's head before turning back to Dwayne. His dark eyes were drilling holes into her as she avoided his eyes looking at the wolf fang dangling from his ear. The earring was a gift from his girlfriend Flora who lived back up North.

Just thinking about Flora made her laugh a little remembering how hard Dwayne tried to get the girl's attention. That was the best week of her life as her and the guys partied away with the lodge owner's kids. Flora, her little sister Remedy (Paul was crushing on her,) and their five older brothers some of whom she found out on their last day there were also vampires.

_Meeting at the beach in three minutes..._ David's voice echoed in her head pulling her out of her thoughts. Shivering not from the cold ocean air but the cold empty feeling in her mind left by David's message. Tightening the black dusty over-sized jacket around herself more she followed Dwayne down the stairs on to the sandy beach. Law was right behind her playing with her hair making it even more wild.

The trio walked down the beach to a small bonfire on the beach. David, Paul and Marko were already sitting around the fire, there was blood on their chins still from the burning corpses fueling the huge fire. The smell of blood in the air made her even more excited as she sat down next to Marko.

"What's going on?" questioned Law, he was leaning against a rock bothering a little crab with his boot making it scurry back and forth.

"We're gathered here to discuss where we should move to next." said David , he got up and walked around the fire to kick the crab into the ocean. Law pouted a little, sad that his play thing was now gone.

"Move? But Santa Carla is our home." Marko and Jaden said in unison.

"It was..." David paused considering what to say that would make the most sense and stop the useless chattering. "but with the Emersons joining the family there just isn't enough room for all of us to stay here and hunt. Besides we've been here too long. Its time to move somewhere new _without_ Max."

They perked up more at the idea of not being anywhere near Max. Jaden, Paul, and Law found the guy to be a major buzz kill always getting mad at them for the stupidest things. Once Jaden had accidentally spilled some Sprite on his floor at the video store and the guy practically exploded chasing her out. He got mad at Law and Paul telling them to stop killing the drug dealers over a little bit of weed, easy from him to say, he was such a stick in the mud. And more than a few times he kicked them out of the store after Marko drained a few of the store girls. Wasn't his fault the girls brought out his inner beast when they were rubbing up against him.

"So where are we going?" asked Paul, he was busy rolling a joint.

"That's what this meeting is for!" Marko slapped Paul in the back of the head.

"We got three choices: London, Italy, or-"

"ITALY!" Jaden cut David off. She was jumping up and down before she ran over to Dwayne jumping at him again. Her eyes were shining like a crazed person as she imagined finding a certain someone and taking a bite out of him completing her change. David looked a little mad about being cut off but Jaden was in too much of a crazy good mood to care.

"Ahh... the beautiful Italian women. I vote for Italy too." Law added his two cents, he stood there with his eyes closed imagining drinking the sweet blood of the Italian women.

"Italy." said Dwayne, making Jaden hug him even more before she let go of him and sat down in between Paul and Marko wrapping her arms around them both.

"Italy... sure I would love to see my country once more." agreed Marko.

"I don't know... London has a lot of great concerts and some pretty good weed." mused Paul. Jaden turned towards him shocked he would pass up the opportunity to taste some beautiful women, He gave her his signature smile before agreeing. "Nah... Italy sounds good."

"Italy it is. I'll tell Max, we're going to need six tickets." David got up to leave.

"You might want to make it seven in case-" Dwayne's hand clamped down on Jaden's mouth. David gave them a questioning look before taking off into the air.

Marko, Paul, and Law sat there watching Jaden fight with Dwayne verbally for awhile before she threw her arms up in the air in frustration and walked off. Dwayne gave them a nod before taking off after Jaden. Biting his nails Marko laughed as Jaden kept arguing with Dwayne, they could all hear her clearly even from this distance.

"Do you think Dwayne will let her keep the kid?" asked Law when the two were out of sight. Paul pulled out a lighter and slowly inhaled the smoke before letting it out. He stared at the stars in deep thought before giving his brother his signature smile that charmed every girl except for his soul mate, Sin Cayden.

"Its not Dwayne that's going to be the problem its-" answered Paul in between puffs of his joint.

"David." finished Marko.

Jaden was fuming when she climbed onto the back of Marko's bike. Digging her nails into the smaller blonde's waist she started mumbling to herself. The four of them raced down the quiet neighborhood streets Terry had told them him lived at. Terry's house was a small run down pink place identical to the houses on either side of it. Everything about the place was fake and plastic from the grass to the smiling gnome in the yard.

"Is this the place?" Dwayne helped the little kid down off his bike. Terry pulled out a small key from his pocket smiling ear to ear before running for the door.

"Something's not right... Blood's in the air." Marko climbed off his bike to follow them just as Terry opened the front door. The house was completely dark but even from his viewpoint he could see the inside. Finding the switch Terry stood there in shock before Jaden covered his eyes.

Blood. The carpet was stained red and the walls of the hallway were painted red. In the middle of the mess was the crumbled body of a woman in her mid-thirties with huge gashes on her head. Unfazed by the scene Dwayne brushed past the two checking the corpse's body for any bite marks. When he was done checking he got up and gently guided them out the door back to the bikes.

_There was no bite marks anywhere... looks like she was beaten to death. We should take the kid to the police station._

_**NO!**__ He's staying with me. Its bad enough the kid just saw his mother's dead body, now you want him to be sent away to an orphanage!_ Dwayne growled at her but she stood her ground looking just as threatening. No way was she going to let Terry think she had abandoned him.

_Fine. The kid can stay with us... but Max's not going to let this be so long as the kid's still human. He's got to drink from the bottle._ Her heart started to sink, she didn't want Terry to become one of them. Dwayne was right, Max would either kill Terry or worse. Drinking from the bottle stashed away in the cave would turn Terry into a half-vampire like her, Star, and Laddie.

"The place should be empty right now." added Marko. He sat on his bike nervously biting his nails. David was so going to kill him for helping their little sister turn a child into one of them. It was bad enough he was still upset about Laddie accidentally drinking from the bottle when he brought Star and the kid to the cave.

"To the cave!" Jaden climbed on behind Marko slapping him on the bike before they speeded off into the night. The trip to the cliff was longer than usual because Jaden made them slow down to a snail's pace. The kid had nearly fallen off Dwayne's bike three times already.

When they finally reached the cave Dwayne didn't waste anytime jumping down to the cave opening. He walked into the dark round cave and started digging through the cabinets until he found the clear bottle covered in gold, rubies, and silver. Micheal had drank quite a bit of the contents yesterday night.

"Terry, here drink some of this. It will help wash the pain away." Jaden gave the bottle to the now crying Terry. He grabbed the bottle with both hands and started drinking it. When the bottle was half empty he slumped over fast asleep.

Opening the door to her room Jaden nearly jumped out of her skin when David's piercing blue eyes looked past her to the sleeping child on Dwayne's back. Paul and Law were sitting on her couch getting high again with five girls. Boxes of pizza and a few cartons of Chinese food were laid out on the table with some pretty expense drinks. Smiling Jaden directed Dwayne into the other room and placed Terry on the spare bed.

"Who's the kid?" David called out to her making her slowly walk back into the room. Leaning against the doorway she avoided looking David directly in the eyes instead focusing on his left earring before answering in her most innocent voice.

"He's one of us..." Jaden jumped back a bit. David was now standing right in front of her holding her jaw forcing her to look into his icy blue eyes. Two of the girls turned towards them smiling away.

"What?" David's flat ice cold voice scared her more than standing face-to-face with a Reaper. Standing there she couldn't say a word as fear took over making her body tremble. Dwayne stepped in putting his hand on David's arm forcing him to let her go. His silence was enough of an answer for David.

David handed her two plane tickets, courtesy of Max, and threw one at Law before leaving with the girls. Law, Paul, and Marko followed him out the door waving bye to them. Dwayne stood in the middle of the room stiff as a statue before she walked up to him giving him a hug. He just patted her head after returning the hug and walked to the door. Just before he closed the door behind him he called out to her.

"Going away party later on tonight by the beach. The kid's going to out of it for quite awhile so you might as well enjoy your last night here before you leave tomorrow."

"Okay. See you guys in a bit."

* * *

**_Well I guess that will be it for awhile cause I got several boring assignments to finish and next week is my club's Zombie Game (week 2) which means I'm going to be running around in the courtyard throwing socks at people or using my friend's nerf gun to shoot people. ^^ I'm just so evil. Muhahah_**


End file.
